boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Zola
Papa Zola is a character in BoBoiBoy. History Early Life When Zola was young, he apparently was very ambitious. He had wanted to be a lot of things, as seen in a flashback. He had said he wanted to be a superhero, a math teacher, a soccer referee, and a physical education teacher, all of which he seemed to have achieved at the time of his adulthood. It is also briefly stated in What Yaya Says that he had also wanted to be a chef. Later on in his life, he settled down and got married to Mama Zila. Original Series Season 1 In his first appearance, he was first seen in the movie, he gets mad as his enemy the Sleeping Monster, came to Earth which destroys it's beauty. Later he enters to Tok Aba's house at the time BoBoiBoy and Gopal had came out inside the game in Episode 8. and Gopal mentioned his name, then he finds out that Sleeping Monster also came to the Real World along with Adu Du and Probe and attack BoBoiBoy's friends with the help of Adu Du and Probe. BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola entered Sleeping Monster's dream when Papa Zola and Sleeping Monster was about to fight, but Gopal challenged them to play checkers. As soon as they are playing in the first round, Papa Zola loose because he doesn't know how to play. In the second round he was replaced by Tok Aba, who is good at playing checkers, then he wins. In the third round, Both Tok Aba and Sleeping Monster used their own Powers to win but Sleeping Monster destroyed the checker table and Papa Zola's foot got stuck which make him pass away. Finally BoBoiBoy defeated the monster by using combo moves with the three BoBoiBoys. Season 2 He failed on some his interview to get a job until once day he get a job as a Math and P.E. teacher in Rintis Island Primary School, which surprised BoBoiBoy and his friends. Season 3 Papa Zola used Yaya's power to attack Ejo Jo, he chose her powers because the power band was color pink. He entered the game world again to save his wife Mama Zila. ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' Since the events of the movie, Papa Zola has presumably continued his job at Rintis Primary School. He was there when Cici Ko arrived on Earth. Later he decided that he wished to tag along on BoBoiBoy's adventure, stoawaying on their ship when they left. Papa Zola later was promoted to TAPOPS Captain, after he managed to defeat a space mosquito from hurting BoBoiBoy, officially joining the team on their adventures. ''Papa Pipi'' After the event of BoBoiBoy Movie 2, Papa Zola was retired from TAPOPS due to get scold by Mama Zila for bring Pipi Zola to space and live peacefully with his family. Appearance Personality Skills and Abilities Skills Papa Zola does not have any supernatural abilities given to him, like BoBoiBoy and his friends, but he does seem to be physically rather strong. He is strong enough to lift BoBoiBoy with ease. He likes to announce his 'moves' with gusto, even though they might not have that much of an impact. Some of which include, but not limited to: * Wisdom Kick (Tendangan Kematangan) - used to kick his enemy, Sleeping Monster. * Enlargement Belt (Tali Pingang Pembesaran) - ''used to enlarge himself like his enemy, this is also used by Gopal and BoBoiBoy. * '''Repentance Whip (Rotan Keinsafan)'' - used to defend himself, because it's powerful, it can cut foods like fried bananas (Episode 18). * '''Flaming Crockery (Pinggan Mangkuk Berapi) ''- used to attack the enemies after Papa Zola upgraded to his new power (Season 3, Episode 10). Abilities Although temporary, Papa Zola utilizes Yaya's Power Band and has the temporary Gravitational abilities that Yaya had in Season 3; however, he later returned them. Gallery Trivia * His superhero-like outfit might be inspiring from popular superhero from DC Comics Superman. * Although Papa Zola failed in his interviews, it is still unknown how he is accepted by the Principal of Rintis Island Primary School to be a teacher. * He has his own book named '''The 1001 Interview Mistakes', which tell why he always failed in the interview to get a job. * He also appeared in the Papa Zola Comic where he encountered the Crooked Monster. * Aside from Gopal, Probe is also a fan of Papa Zola, he bought Papa Zola 5 video game.ProbeHis sleeping hat also have a head of Papa Zola hanged on it. * According to Season 2, Episode 11, date time is February 25, 2013. It could be that his age is 37 years old, 18 months and 8 days, and his birthday is June 7, 1975, so he's the only character in the series who has a complete age. * He is not able to play checkers. * He is the second character that can yell like a girl as seen in Season 2, Episode 12. The first is Fang in Season 2, Episode 8, the third is Iwan while the fourth is Adu Du in Season 3, Episode 5, Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit provided his screaming voice. ** His girly scream is definitely reminiscent of both Ned Flanders from The Simpsons and Mr. Turner from The Fairly OddParents. * His hobby is taking selfies as seen in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. * In BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 7, he claims himself as the Kampung Champion in card duels. Videos Kemunculan Pertama... Papazola! (HD) BoBoiBoy PapaZola OST Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie Nasihat Cikgu Papazola See Also ms:Papa Zola id:Papa Zola tl:Papa Zola vi:Papa Zola Category:Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aged Characters Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters voiced by Nizam Razak Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Trio of Justice Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Captains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters